The invention pertains to a device for reducing the noise level of, and for cooling, a component with moving parts, such as a hard disk in a PC system, with a container in which the component is arrayed and in which openings are provided on opposing sides, through which an air stream can flow for cooling the component.
A device of this kind is known, for example, through the German Utility Model bearing the official file number 29905525.6.
In this device, the component is supported from underneath by springs which press it against the top inside of the container. On the sides, there is a slight space between the component and the container, so that air can pass through the provided openings and can cool the component at its underside in the area of the springs.
In yet another known German Utility Model bearing the official file number 29905846.8, a hard disk is arrayed in a metal container, and the underside provided with an imbedded heavy-duty foil and the side walls with a layer of foam material.
Both known devices have the disadvantage of not yet sufficiently reducing the noise level.
The invention is therefore based on the purpose of further developing this species of device, such that the noise level is further reduced in spite of adequate cooling.
In the invention, this purpose is met by completely surrounding the component in the container with sound-muting material and by channels which conduct cooling air through the sound-muting material.
Owing to this arrangement, optimal sound-muting is achieved. The sound-muting material on all sides of the component reduces the noise level to the highest possible degree. Since the channels for the cooling air are likewise made of sound-muting material, the sound carried along by the cooling air is muted in this area as well.
Sound-muting by means of sound-muting material has a simultaneous insulating effect with respect to the heat produced by the component.
Therefore, optimal sound-muting must always be accompanied by the provision of increased cooling.
An advantageous further development of the invention therefore provides for at least one cooling unit adjacent to the component which is likewise cooled by an air stream via the openings in the container, to be adjacent to the component. For increased cooling, two or several cooling units may be provided per component.
Another arrangement for the purpose of increased cooling calls for having an air space between the top side as well as the underside of the component and the surrounding sound-muting material through which the cooling air can flow.
A third arrangement for the purpose of increased cooling calls for having the openings in the container arrayed directly opposite one another in true alignment, so that the airflow is straight.
Due to the linear array of the airflow, the cooling air is not impeded in its flow, which in turn produces a stronger flow and thus increased cooling.
The most appropriate array for the openings in the container is in the area of the air space between the component and the sound-muting material and in the area of the air-intake spaces of the cooling unit. This will ensure that the cooling air can flow in a linear manner past the component at the most effective locations.
Additional advantages of the invention are disclosed in the sub-claims and in the following description of figures.